


Incomplete | NoMin

by greenberrynomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fiction, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenberrynomin/pseuds/greenberrynomin
Summary: In a world, wherein vampires exist, finding someone who you want to be with for the rest of your life is hard. And when Jaemin and his friends found those people, they made sure that it will always be them in the end. But one thing went wrong... What's done is done and once you sell your soul to the devil, there's no turning back anymore.If you have a chance to attain the literal meaning of having everlasting love, would you take it? or would you let it slip by your hands until it's too late to change it?





	Incomplete | NoMin

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Life has never been simple for Jaemin and his closest friends. Living in a prison where you can never get out, having to fight your own demons that you can't cast out no matter how you face them. One thing did make their lives better though but once they disappear, everything becomes their own living hell again. At least, they still have each other because they know that nothing will change... or so they thought.

It's during the 1950s, Jaemin is with one of his oldest companions, Yukhei. They are stalking two boys; a boy around his teens playing with an older boy with a girlish face.

"He's at the right age, Yukhei." Jaemin gulps, seeing the veins around the boy's neck, clearly he hasn't fed himself yet.

Yukhei nods in agreement. "They both are." He eyes the boy with a feminine face.

"I've been waiting for a long time." Jaemin's fangs bares.

Yukhei holds the boy off by his arms. "Not now Jaemin! You haven't drank any blood today. You might end up killing him. Let's wait till the sun goes down. I can feel myself growing weaker and hungrier the longer we stay in broad daylight."

Jaemin finally realizes other humans in the vicinity and realizes that his friend is right, so both of them decided to choose a prey. Nighttime comes, Jaemin and Yukhei have been following the two boys who are busy doing their chores for the day, they corner them in a dark alley and jumps from the roof effortlessly, making the young boys jump in fear.

"W-who are you?" the black-haired boy stutters.

"Don't be afraid Jeno." Jaemin calls, revealing himself and his red eyes under the light post.

The other boy's eyes widen. "How do you know his name?"

"Jungwoo baby, everything's gonna be alright. I'm here too." Yukhei steps into the light too, revealing his reddened eyes as well.

"Don't call me baby! I don't know you! How did you know our names?!" Jungwoo shivers in fear.

Jeno holds his friend's hand. "Jungwoo, let's run!" he pulls his friend away from the two red-eyed creatures to no avail.

In just a few strides, Jaemin and Yukhei are right in front of Jeno and Jungwoo respectively. Both of the inhuman creatures takes a human in their arms. Jaemin gathers Jeno in his arms while Yukhei takes a struggling Jungwoo in his.

"Please..." Jeno begs. "Don't hurt us."

Jaemin covers the boy's eyes and gives him a peck on his neck right under the vein. "I'm sorry to hurt you baby. But this is the only way for you to remember me." He sinks his sharp teeth at the right spot.

"Jeno!" Jungwoo screams as he hears the cry of help from his friend. "Let me go!" his eyes gets covered as well. "JENOOOO!"

Yukhei tries his best to calm the boy in his arms to no avail, and suddenly remembers a trick that he always used to do for all of their lifetimes together. He kisses Jungwoo's hair and bends down to kiss him behind his ear, and just as he expected, the human shivers and goosebumps spread all over his skin. Jungwoo can still hear the screams of his friend but something about what the vampire did triggered something in him, but before he can think about it, he feels the excruciating pain of teeth sinking into his skin.

Jeno and Jungwoo can hear the blood leaving their bodies and into the beautiful inhuman creatures behind them. Right before they pass out, flash of memories run through their minds.

Jeno slowly opens his eyes and looks at Jungwoo, who's still sleeping right beside him. He wakes up in an unfamiliar room with two very familiar faces. A smile immediately spreads on his pale face. He struggles to stand up and runs to the arms of his lover.

"Jaemin..." Jeno whispers, just in time for the vampire to catch him.

Jaemin, whose eyes were red, is now in a shade of blue and welcomes the human in his arms. "Jeno baby, take it easy. You lost a lot of blood."

"Whose fault is that? Did you really have to bite me that hard?" Jeno scolds him, but then he realizes something. "How long did you have to wait for me this time?" he looks at him with a concerned look on his face.

Jaemin runs his hands through the human's hair. "For you, I'd wait a thousand lifetimes, my love. But I managed to get through 50 decades without you this time."

Jeno's face frowns with worry. "It's getting longer."

"I don't mind." Jaemin shrugs. "As long as I get to you in the end." The vampire caresses the human's face. "But I did miss you so much, my love. You have no idea how much I missed having you in my arms."

Jeno smiles. "So come and show me how much you missed me, my love."

Jaemin doesn't need to be told twice and closes the distance of their lips. Jeno wraps his arms around the vampire's neck as he is pulled closer by his lover, their lips dancing with each other; tasting, feeling, loving each other and making up for the decades that they were apart. Their kiss is broken by someone clearing his throat.

"I'm still here guys." Yukhei raises his hands.

Jeno laughs. "You look good Yukhei. Have you been working out?"

A deep laughter comes out of Yukhei. "I missed you too Jeno." His eyes darts to the sleeping beauty on the bed.

Jungwoo suddenly stirs and slowly opens his eyes. He sees his friend in the arms of a familiar-looking brown-haired boy with blue eyes and a kind smile. As his eyes moves to the tall man right beside him, tears of happiness pool in his eyes. Much like to what Jeno did, he doesn't hesitate and runs towards the tall vampire who has a giddy smile on his face.

"Yukhei!" Jungwoo jumps just in time for his lover to catch him and wraps his legs around his waist. "Baby!" he begins to pepper the vampire's cheeks with kisses.

Yukhei laughs loudly, twirling both him and the human. "I missed you too Baby." He closes the distance of their lips right away and goes in for a wet kiss.

"Baby..." Jungwoo pushes him softly. "Not here." He looks at Jeno. "There's a kid present."

Jeno rolls his eyes. "Stop talking as if our age gap is that big."

Jaemin laughs and kisses the human beside him on his cheeks. "Let's leave them Jeno. You know how... uncontrollable they get."

Jaemin and Jeno hold each other's hand tight, making up for the decades that the human haven't been reincarnated. When they arrived downstairs, three more couples welcome him with warm smiles. They all look familiar; three are as young and as beautiful as Jaemin while the other three looks human and are in their senior years.

"How long have you found each other?" Jeno asks, his eyes wide with surprise.

Renjun leans his head on his vampire, feeling weak. "Sicheng found me 70 years ago, Jeno. We found each other more lifetimes before this."

Jeno gasps. "Jaemin, we took too long. They're much older."

"We don't have time much left Jeno." Chenle laughs weakly. "Jaemin told us that he found you and we all just want to see you before we leave this lifetime."

Jisung kisses the human's hair. "Don't speak like that Chenle. I know I'm gonna see you again but I hate it when you talk like this."

"Don't act like you didn't see this coming." Donghyuck says in his signature sassy voice and Jeno sure misses it.

"You're going? Already?" Jeno finally manages to speak again.

Mark smiles at the humans who are weak with old age. "They've aged well Jeno. We all just wanna see you. Don't worry, you know we're gonna meet again."

"It's gonna be okay Jeno." Jaemin ruffles his lover's hair. "There's nothing to be worried about but we... we did some research anyway... so far we found nothing."

Sicheng pulls out a small book. "You took longer than we expected to be reincarnated again Jeno. Too long. You and Jungwoo. It isn't supposed to be like that. When you become a vampire's soulmate and your vampire doesn't turn you, you get reincarnated at least ten to fifty years after your last lifetime. But this time you took 50 decades..."

"What does that mean?" Jeno looks at everyone and then at his vampire with fear in his eyes.

"We don't know... yet... all we know is... it can't be good. A time may come that if you die, you may never be reincarnated again." Sicheng closes his book.

Jaemin suddenly growls. "I won't turn him." He smashes his fist into a table, breaking it into pieces. "He's not going to be a monster like me."

"This is not just about you and Jeno." Renjun scolds him. "All of us are taking more and more time to be reincarnated. Me, Donghyuck, Chenle and Jungwoo. It's not going to work unless all of you decides to do it."

Jaemin glares at him. "No. he's here. He's still here."

"What will you do if he's not anymore?!" Chenle scolds the vampire too. "What will all of you do if none of us lives again? Why are you so fucking selfish Jaemin?!"

Donghyuck clears his throat. "You know what will happen to all of you when you lose your soulmates. Even in death, we will still not be together."

The vampires hear two pairs of feet coming downstairs and sees Jungwoo and Yukhei gazing lovingly at each other's eyes. When the feminine-looking boy finally sees his human friends, old and gray, his smile left his face.

"How long?" Jungwoo asks the vampire beside him.

Yukhei's face falls as well. "500 years."

Much like Jeno, Jungwoo gasps in surprise at long it took for him to be reincarnated again. "We have to do it now. You have to turn all of us."

"No." Jaemin refuses. "You have no idea what it's like to be one of us."

Jungwoo glares at him. "What? You're still on this monster thing? For fuck's sake Jaemin, would you rather let Jeno lay in waste rather than..."

The vampires suddenly hear a low snipping sounds before Jungwoo stopped talking. All of them look at his chest, his white shirt suddenly stained with red. All the humans suddenly feels a pain their chest, where a through and through bullet wound pierced through their hearts. 

"Jeno?" Jaemin's eyes widen in shock, clearly still unbelieving of what happened when his human suddenly falls right in his arms. "Jeno, this is not a good joke."

"Renjun! Renjun! Wake up!" Sicheng suddenly calls on the lifeless body of his lover.

Mark growls loudly as Donghyuck takes his last breath. "Who did this?! Come out!"

"Chenle... Chenle, please wake up. It's not time yet. Please." Jisung rocks Chenle's body back and forth.

Yukhei catches Jungwoo right before he lands on the floor. "Jungwoo... Jungwoo baby... Stay with me. Don't you fucking dare close your eyes."

Jungwoo caresses the face of his lover. "Looks like it's already time for us to part ways baby."

"No. No. No." Yukhei shakes his head. "We barely had any time at all. Didn't I promise you that I'll make love to you all night?"

Jungwoo smiles weakly. "We'll have to wait until I get reborn again."

"Jungwoo?" Yukhei shakes his body when Jungwoo finally closes his eyes. "JUNGWOOOOO!"

Jeno suddenly coughs out a lot of blood. "You're so beautiful Jaemin."

"Don't talk like that." Jaemin holds the human's hand. "Keep your eyes on me Jeno."

"Jaemin... My love... I want you to promise..." Jeno tries to speak.

Jaemin tries to stop the bleeding with his other hand. "I'll do anything just live Jeno. Please stay with me!"

"The next lifetime that we meet, I want you to not return my memories right away." Jeno smiles weakly. "I want you to make me fall in love with you again just like when we first met, hundreds of years ago."

Jaemin nods. "I promise." Blood starts to squirt out from the human's wound. "Damn it. The bleeding won't stop."

"And promise me... when I get reincarnated again, I want you to turn me into a vampire." This time the inhuman stays silent. "Promise me Jaemin. I can't bear to know that you'll live alone in this harsh world. Let me be with you for the rest of our lives. You won't have to wait for me because I'll always be by your side." Still no answer. "Answer me Jaemin, please."

Jaemin closes his eyes. "I promise."

Jeno's hand suddenly slips from Jaemin's hold. The human's eyes closes, the wound on his chest suddenly stops bleeding but so did the beating of his heart.

"Jeno?" Jaemin shakes the human's body. "Jeno!!!" he starts to cry. "I promise my love. I'll find you again. Wake up! Jeno please! Don't leave me like this!"

A hand suddenly touches his shoulder. He sees all of his friends looking at him with the same heartbroken look. "He's gone Jaemin." Mark says. "We have to bury them so their souls may rest in peace and move on to their next life."

"Whoever did this to them..." Jaemin growls, his eyes turning redder as seconds ticked by. "Will regret taking our soulmates away."

Jaemin, Yukhei, Sicheng, Mark and Jisung went through years without their soulmates. Decade after decade after decade, there were no signs of Jeno, Jungwoo, Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle being reincarnated. Although it may seem hopeless, there were still one thing that made them hopeful. There is still that one sign that their soulmates will be reborn once more. Until finally.... It happened.

Year 2018, everything changed since then. Everything became modernized and things that may seem impossible then was the norm of today. Jaemin and his friends continue to live among humans in the hope of finding their one true love and this time their doing it by pretending to be students. This time... their efforts won't be in vain.

"Stop choking people Renjun!" Chenle shouts and laughs like a dolphin.

Renjun glares at him. "It's not my fault! Jeno's been annoying me all day!"

"What the hell are you doing guys?" Donghyuck says in his sassy voice. "It's our first day of school and you're bickering right away."

Jeno laughs. "Renjun's arms is so white it looks fun to bite."

"Seriously... why do I even hang out with you kids?" Jungwoo shakes his head but joins in on the laughter.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: 

Hey folks...

I know guys lame ending... but lemme tell you something... This oneshot will be turned into a full chaptered fic as soon as I finish my other ongoing fictions at the moment :)

I hope you anticipate for it... :))

twitter: cheerfultopaz


End file.
